


Who's Top

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, basically smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had been chattering with Marco for some time, but had yet to do anything mainly because of the dilemma on who would top? Well, I guess they were going to find out.





	Who's Top

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, ya'll are basically already thinking on what this is, which yes it is just smut, ha! Anyways, story behind it: I was skimming around and you know you end up from one thing to another and I was reading interesting 'Whispers' from the Whisper App and one of them actually mentioned how they figured out who would be on top in the type of fashion that you will read. *the one posting the whisper did end up on bottom if you were curious*

Being in general studies of college, it wasn't  _too_  hard and I had a year left before I would either have to pick a major or just go to work. Then again, if I pick the work side then my grandfather would jump on that and get me sent off to the military. Anyways, I was a bit more carefree with my lifestyles and found myself one of those typical party animals, along with dating apps. I relied on dating apps a lot, though most guys I meet were just looking for a fuck-buddy basically. I wasn't complaining too much since I had a high sex drive and most of them didn't seem my type anyways in the dating department.

Then there was this one guy I have been talking with. We weren't, per say,  _dating_  but we did talk often and have met up for food on occasion. I remember the first few times I met him for a bite to eat or coffee. Marco is one of those guys that just blares success and more times than not I get mistaken as his little brother. That was completely embarrassing and most times ended up with me closing up on how my personality was since I guess my carefree style made it seem like I was following after Marco. Though, he would make sure to correct people that we weren't related, but it still didn't help that if I did see potential in us dating. It didn't stop him after a more recent bout I had with some other guy and complained about it to Marco over the phone.

" _I wouldn't leave in the morning, yoi."_  The words had shut me right up with a burning heat in me as he wasn't helping me on that. I had pictured having sex with Marco on more occasions than I probably care to admit, but I was concerned because we were both that liked to top. I mean… the last time I bottomed was an absolute  _disaster_  and has made me stay clear and make sure to be gentle with my bottoms unless requested.

The sentence triggered a lot more than I thought it would and I basically challenged him on that factor. So, we had set up for dinner and then I went to his place where he made sure to clarify I was allowed to leave at  _any_  point of time if I was uncomfortable. That was nice to know and we started off with a movie that was action pumped, getting my adrenaline going and I was even wording some of the lines as it was one of my favorites. At random points, I would quote it towards Marco, and at a spot where it was a tense part, he broke first.

Lips had found mine and that only had me eagerly meeting it. Our mouths played as hands were tugging on clothes, wanting the other closer. Being the natural tease that I was, I ended up on his lap with hips grinding as our tongues met in a tango. Marco was absolutely enjoying it as much as I was before hands tugged at my shorts and I pulled back with a look to him.

"How are we solving the top issue?" I asked him, keeping myself a bit collected as this was a bit more of a serious matter. He stared to me with a tilt of his head and ran hands up my hips and under my shirt.

"What do you think?" He asked while I was trying to keep myself on track, but damn those hands were sending shivers through my body.

"I don't know? Fuck," a curse left me as he was being very distracting and without thought my brain didn't filter my mouth. "Whoever is bigger on top?" Eyebrows raised at that and I pursed lips with heat going to my face as even I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. Most encounters with partners have been me bigger, so in a way I wasn't too concerned, but looks are deceiving.

"If that's what you want to do, yoi." He mentions and I soon nodded stiffly while he motioned me. "Bedroom." A grin was on me because no matter what, I had been anticipating something with him.

After getting to the bedroom and stripping down into our birthday suits, I was in for a harsh awakening. Looking along not only Marco and seeing his body fully with nothing on was arousing. It seemed like he agreed vice versa as I couldn't help but notice his erection that was borderline my size… Maybe bigger…

"I'm nine and a half," Marco mentioned while coming up to me as I soon found his eyes and could see a spark there as he smirked.

Okay, I was lying, it was evident at least that he was bigger in girth and if what he said is true then he was an inch and a half bigger. It made me slightly nervous because,  _damn it_ , I wasn't thinking when making the statement. Hands found my hips as he pulled me closer and I practically  _melted_  at the feel of him flush against me. A shiver went through me as I grabbed to his face and brought him down to kiss me, him returning it with vigor.

Our tangled mess ended up with him sitting onto the bed with me pulled onto his lap, the necessary things to the side. I was still nervous about it, but he was being attentive by carefully stretching me. Low moans were leaving me as I gripped around his neck and he made sure I was held firmly so he could kiss along my shoulder. It wasn't unheard of me playing around back there, but I just didn't let any guy penetrate me after my last time. I knew it was pleasurable, as I made it so for my partners, but the guy basically scarred my view on it.

"Are you sure you still want to, Ace?" Marco asked out as he pulled fingers away to start on the condom. I pulled back as I tried to gather myself and looked to blue eyes with a bit of a shaky breath.

"Y-Yeah…" I agreed and he gave a look, not putting on the rubber yet to give raised eyebrows.

"We don't have to, yoi…" A slight whine left me as I  _want_  to do something.

"I  _want_ to…" I told him firmly as he soon continued to roll on the condom before I was moving my body up and shifting knees. Hands gripped my butt cheeks to spread them and help direct me down. I gripped to his shoulders as I trembled at the feel of the head pressing through.

"Take it slow," the whisper was there as I had my head facing down and eyes squeezed shut. I moaned with hands moving to the back of his head to feel a steady place and let my legs shift to slowly lower on him. Gasps left me at the feel of something bigger than fingers and I was groaning lightly. Fingers massaged at my butt cheeks and he moved to have lips pepper kisses along my skin. "There's no rush… Take your time…" He spoke lowly in reassurance and I was realizing that he picked this position so I could set the speed and pace myself. I wasn't sure if he knew I was nervous of being the receiver or not, but I was completely grateful.

As I finally able to settle down, I took a moment to breath with a quiver going through me at the sensation. Hands smoothed up along to my lower back and gave soothing rubs and finding sides with fingers pressing for a slight massage. Lips kissed along my skin and trailed up to my jaw and I shifted to meet it. A moan left me as I took in the sensations and couldn't help that though it was slightly uncomfortable, I was still feeling aroused at the pressure. Our lips moved as I began to rock my hips on him, feeling the pressure more and he groaned at the feel of me moving. Hands rubbed down to my thighs, I was enjoying the pampering of hands moving along and he let me move my body.

" _Nnhh_ , you're driving insane," he whispered along my lips as I was trying to keep myself intact. Though I wasn't sure how much longer as I soon let my body begin to rise and fall slowly, moaning in delight at the feel. Our breaths mingled as I held onto him close with heavy pants beginning to leave me.

" _A-Aahh_ , Marco…" I moaned against him with hips rocking more and liked when his hands found my hips to start helping. It felt amazing, even if we weren't going too fast or rough, I was enjoying every bit of the sensations with him. Moans left me as I peered to lustful eyes and felt as everything in me was melting in pure bliss and he began kissing to my chin and jaw. " _A-Aahh!_   _Ah! Haa~!_ " The moans continued as I had my head dipped back with eyes closed and let him start moving me more quickly. Our bodies moved along each other and I was a trembling mess with him gasping along my neck now. My body was spiking in ecstasy and I took hands to soon press him back on the bed and just let myself arch with a hand back to a thigh.

" _Ngh!_   _F-fu_ —Ace!" He was cut off as I ground my body on top of him with my other hand moving to stroke myself. Hands gripped my thighs as he moved to meet my rhythm of grinding and I was still arched with trembles.

" _Aahh! A-Ah!_ Marco~!" I stroked faster with my body pushing down more with my grinds and he was moaning with fingers gripping tightly. A certain shift brushed along my prostate and I jerked against it more, making him let out a startled gasp as I tightened on him. A shaky moan left me, but he didn't let me stop as he continued rocking with a tight grip and I finally felt myself on the verge as I pumped quickly. My hips began rocking automatically again to find that spot and with hands on my legs, Marco pressed me back a bit and that was it. We found the spot that was breaking my threshold and I kept going with him pressing against my prostate more directly now.

Everything snapped as I jerked with a tightening as I came, legs shifting out more as I pressed down harder on him. A moan left him as I sputtered with my own while riding myself out and he shifted to sit back up to press his front side against me. Lips met mine as he kept me held down to grind into me in haste and I didn't mind it at all. It was sparking against my orgasmic high and adding to it with making my adrenaline shake me. At the feel of him gripping around me with his mouth pulling away for a shaky breath, I knew he came as well.

We sat there to calm ourselves, but his hands were running along my back with lips lazily kissing along my jaw, making me groan. Marco was being affectionate still and I couldn't help, but love every bit of it. "You are staying over and I am going to make love to you again in the morning, yoi…" He mentions against my skin and I moaned in agreement on how good that sounded.

Being the bottom wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
